Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?
by Lunita K
Summary: Viñeta. Pensamientos de Sakura mientras corre a despedirse de Shaoran. Escena perdida del capítulo 70 del anime.


**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER¿VERDAD?**

**Por**

**LUNITA K.**

Corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, agradeciendo en el proceso el hecho de haber sido deportista toda mi vida. Tenía que hacer lo imposible para llegar a verlo, así fuera una última vez. No podía dejar que se fuera sin saber lo que realmente sentía por él. ¡Yo le quería! Y, aunque me había dado cuenta minutos antes de ello, sabía que ése sentimiento que albergaba mi corazón era únicamente para él. Y tenía que decírselo, así fuera lo último que escuchara de mis labios.

El aeropuerto ya no estaba tan lejos como cuando empecé mi recorrido, pero el aire ya empezaba a faltarme y las rodillas a dolerme. No quería detenerme. Mi único objetivo era llegar a él y entregarle ese osito que había hecho unos meses atrás para mi persona especial. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que es osito se lo iba a entregar precisamente a él?. Porque, si he de ser sincera, por más que él fuera la persona más atenta conmigo, yo no lograba reconocer que en mi corazón ya se estaba formando un sentimiento distinto a la amistad por él.

Yukito me lo dijo. Yo encontraría a una persona especial. A alguien a quien amar como a nadie en el mundo. Y lo encontré. En ese momento, recordando la charla que había tenido con Yukito un tiempo atrás, una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

Tuve que detenerme cuando el semáforo peatonal se puso en rojo. La cantidad de autos era considerablemente alta, teniendo en cuenta que era domingo. Aproveché el momento para recuperar un poco el aliento y, cuando el semáforo me dio vía, corrí de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi persona especial. Ya estaba muy cerca. Podía ver a la gente entrando y saliendo del edificio, y gran cantidad de aviones volaba en el cielo azul de esa mañana. Entré como pude, tropezando con algunas maletas de viajeros, pero no me detuve a mirar qué daños había causado.

Lo había visto. Allí, de pie, mirando hacia los tableros de entradas y salidas, dándome la espalda, estaba él, mi persona especial. Yo estaba respirando agitadamente, luchando por retener algo de aire en mis pulmones. Las rodillas, al igual que las manos, me temblaban demasiado y mis ojos no podían mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera hacia el frente.

–¡Shaoran! –le grité. Y él se volvió hacia mí, visiblemente incrédulo al notarme allí, frente a él. Me alivió ver que no parecía estar molesto. Su mirada, ese marrón que no sabía que tanto me gustaba, estaba fija en mí. Su boca estaba entreabierta y vi que sus labios articularon algunas palabras que logré comprender unos segundos después.

–¿Cómo supiste...?– murmuró, y yo solo pude apretar más el osito que tenía en mis manos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle por qué estaba allí. ¡Realmente quería que lo supiera! Pero antes de poder decir nada, vi a Wei, el señor que siempre le cuidaba, acercarse a él con paso lento, pero firme, y entregarle un osito de felpa de color grisáceo y noté cómo las mejillas de él se coloreaban de un visible carmín. Y fue entonces, cuando logré comprender todo.

–¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? –le pregunté y el me miró de nuevo, todavía con el rostro sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Comencé a caminar como pude, aunque las rodillas no habían dejado de temblarme. Mis manos tampoco, pero intentaba aferrarme firmemente al osito que tenía entre ellas. Shaoran también se dirigió hacia mí, del mismo modo que yo lo hice, sosteniendo el osito que segundos antes le había entregado Wei. A cada paso, podía sentir mi rostro ardiendo y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón en el pecho. Me detuve justo en frente de él y nuestras manos tuvieron un leve contacto, que fue suficiente para que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, mi corazón reconociera del todo que él, Shaoran, era mi persona especial.

–Nos volveremos a ver¿Verdad?.

**Fin.**

**Notas de Autora**: Ya, ya. Hace como cien años que no subía algo. Pero bueno, ahí está. El fic más ñoño que he escrito hasta ahora xD. No, en serio. Está realmente cursilongo. Pero... vamos, así soy yo.

Supongo que debo explicar de dónde salió. Ciertamente, no lo sé. Me la pasé todo el día pensando en despedidas y recordé esta escena del anime. Y la inspiración llegó a mí (?). Es todo. 

Saludos especiales a Karo, Erika y a La-Zó-Incumplida .

Saludos. 


End file.
